


A Bodyguard's Secret.

by celestie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Levi Ackerman, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bodyguard, F/M, Forbidden Love, Handcuffs, Love Confessions, Protective Levi Ackerman, Smut, Sneaking Out, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but its a belt lol...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestie/pseuds/celestie
Summary: You were never allowed to go anywhere with out him, but tonight was different.Tonight, you were sneaking out to have a taste of freedom.You, all alone.Something you've never done before since Levi Ackerman, your bodyguard, was assigned to protect you two years ago.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	A Bodyguard's Secret.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT. IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH READING THIS CONTENT, PLEASE CLICK AWAY. THE LAST THING I WANT IS TO MAKE MY READERS UNCOMFORTABLE.  
> (LEVI IS NOT THE ONE WHO TRIES TO ASSAULT READER, BTW. I WOULD NOT WRITE HIS CHARACTER THAT WAY.)
> 
> Hey! Here is the Bodyguard one-shot I promised from my other fic, 'Without You'!!  
> If you're one of my new readers, hey! I'm glad you decided to read this, and I hope you like it :)  
> Happy Reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are 100% appreciated :)<3

The clock in your nightstand blinked twelve in the morning. 

That was the time he left... and your chance to sneak out. 

All the other bodyguards you've had were not as attentive as Levi... 

Back in high school, you never got to go to parties... at least not with the condition of your previous bodyguards being there. 

Simply going out with friends was as much as a hassle, along with getting lunch, going shopping, the university, etc. 

You felt like a child on a leash for as long as you can remember.

Now twenty-two, well... nothings changed... which is why you need to fix that.

You tip-toed to the large window in your bedroom and make sure Levi got in his car. 

He takes one last glance back up to your window before getting in his car, to which you jolt down and hide. After a few seconds, you peek again, and notice he's shut his car door and turned on the engine. 

Once he opens the gates and leaves the property making a left turn, you move. 

You already had your makeup and dress on, so all you had left to do was slip on your shoes, sneak out though the backyard and call a cab. 

Easy as it sounds. Your parents were out on some sort of business trip, so this all should go perfectly. 

The moment you've made it out of your backyard, you take a few quick looks around you and begin to dial for a cab. 

-

"Where to?" the man asks in the front. 

"Um-" you think and stutter. "The nearest hotspot?" you reply. 

The man looks at you from the rear view mirror. You can't help but feel nervous. 

You've never been on your own, ever. Could you trust anyone but Levi to take you places? Were you really safe on your own? 

"It's a little late to be going to a nightclub on your own, don't you think?" he asks, beginning to drive. 

You take a moment to answer.

"I'll be fine, thank you." you reply quietly.

He looks at the mirror one more time, then continues to drive. "The nearest nightclub is about thirty minutes away. Are you sure?" he asks. 

Almost as if he's concerned. 

"I'm sure." you nod once. 

For the rest of the ride, he said nothing. 

The uneasy feeling of being on your own was making you feel nervous. Sick even.

But soon, there you were, in the front of the nightclub.

You reached over to your small hand purse and pulled out a hundred dollar bill, which the man seemed to be in shock about. 

"That's not the charge, ma'am." he tells you, honestly. 

You've never been on one of these, so how were you supposed to know you were over paying this man?

"That's alright sir. Thank you for the ride." you shake your head and hand him the cash. As you hop out and close the door, the man gapes, confused. 

Shortly after, he drives off. You were already standing at the line anyway.

You quickly made sure your ID. was in your bag as the person ahead of you was finishing presenting theirs.

"Next." the tall man with dirty blonde hair in a dark suit calls. Again, the bundle of nerves in you is erupting, but for what reason? You had your ID, and you were twenty-two. You were allowed inside. 

The tall man looks you up and down as you scramble your hand back into the purse for the ID. As you present it, he quickly scans through it, then simply nudges his head towards the entrance, signaling you to go. 

Out of instinct, you smile and say "Thank you!" then realizing how childish you sounded. You were too embarrassed to look behind you at the people who were probably cringing. 

You don't hear the man shout next though... but instead, hear him dial a number behind you. You don't pay much attention though, and continue to walk.

The music from inside shook the floor, making you shiver a little, adding to the nerves. 

You took one deep breath, and calmed yourself down. 

_You'll be fine. You're going to have fun, (y/n)._ You tell yourself repeatedly as you walk inside. 

You remind yourself to stand up straight and keep your chin up. Besides, you were hoping to at least find a man to have some fun with tonight.

But oh, how that was a bad idea... 

-

Only about forty minutes have passed, and how horrible of a mistake was it to come here. 

A man who you found attractive must have thought the same about you, but something about him felt off the minute he spoke to you. 

His breath reeked of liquor, and he's been non stop trying to uncomfortably sneak his hands down to between your legs, or your breasts. 

You thought you wanted to have fun, but quickly realized how unsafe you felt. You did not trust this man. This stranger.

The music roared, as people took one too many shots, and danced in a provocative manner, getting touchy with whoever they were against. 

The hot, sweaty crowd was becoming overwhelming and the man seemed to feel the same, pulling you by the arm and out of the crowd. 

You begin to panic a little. 

"Where are we going?" you giggle nervously, trying to keep yourself sounding as confident and composed as possible.

"Bathroom, baby girl. I think we need some alone time." he says, stumbling a little. 

This does not sound good... but did you want to back down? You risked leaving the house for this, so it's what should happen... right? 

The door slams open, and lucky for him, it's empty. 

He locks the door and rushes over to you, immediately pressing sloppy kisses over your lips and peeling the straps of your dress off of your shoulders.

Immediately, you feel disgusted. His sweaty body, the reeking odor and taste of liquor from his mouth, and the way he's sloppy urges you to push him off. 

But he's not happy. 

"What the fuck?" he mumbles, supporting his weight onto the sink. 

You suddenly freeze. Your eyes meet with the handle of the door, then back at him. 

'I-i'm sorry, I just don't' feel like this-"

He doesn't care to listen, and instead begins to rush over to undo your dress, aggressively. 

You begin to panic.

What do you do? He's not here to stop this. He's not here to protect you.

You chose to immaturely go out on your own, without Levi. So all you can do is squirm and try your best to kick and punch and push this man off you. But your efforts were weak. 

You weren't physically capable of knocking this man out, but you were capable of one thing. 

Yelling. 

So you yell, louder than you have ever yelled. The music made it impossible for anyone in the crowd to hear, but it didn't stop you. 

The man slaps his hand onto your mouth suddenly and looks you dead in the eyes. Your dress is no longer holding up to your shoulders, but keeping itself up at your waist. 

"You don't want them to hear us, do you?" he smirks. 

Your panic grows. How were you going to get out of this? He's got you pinned in a locked bathroom to which you're unable to reach from the corner you stood in.

You continue to wrestle and push yourself off of him when suddenly, the handle of the bathroom begins to rattle rapidly. It seems you're the only one to hear it though. 

"Fuck's sake!" you hear a deep voice shout outside. Along with it came a loud thud that shook the door. 

This was your chance to yell again. 

"HELP! PLEASE!" you manage to shout, before the man grabs you by the shoulders and pushes you harder against the wall, making the back of your head hit the wall. 

You begin to feel dizzy and weak.

A few moments later, you hear steps grow louder as the man fondles with your breasts, licking them sloppily as you weakly try to shove him off. Suddenly, a second thud is heard, but this time, the door completely falls to the floor. 

Your eyes widen at the person who had just knocked it down. 

Levi pulls out his gun and points it at the man.

"Let go." he orders. 

The drunk turns to look. annoyed at the interruption. His expression suddenly changes when he sees the gun being pointed straight at him. 

"Whoa! Hey man- look! I'm sorry!" he starts to panic, raising his hands up and backing away from you. 

You fall onto the ground as you head pounds from the hit. You still felt dizzy and weak, but managed to slide the dress straps back onto your shoulder. Still, you stayed on the floor, too overwhelmed to stand. 

Levi keeps his gun pointed, but though his phone, he speed dials Mike's number and lets him know he's found you, but that he also needs to kick a certain person out. 

"Keep your hands up, pig piss." he mutters sternly at the man, then turns to you on the floor. "Idiot." he mutters silently, and visibly upset. He nudges his head once for you to move behind him, then looks back at the drunk. 

You start to get up, though the pounding in our head isn't helping with keeping sturdy. Still, you manage to get behind Levi. 

Soon, the man at the door who had checked for you ID had ran inside, and had began to take out the drunk. 

"Mike," Levi calls, lowering his gun and placing it back in his strap. 

The man turns and looks at him. 

"Thanks for calling. Who would have known what would have happened to this brat if you didn't." he tells him. 

He nods once and walks off, leaving both you and him alone.

"Levi- I'm sorry-"

"Shut up." he mutters, grabbing your arm and pulling you out. His grip was hard, but not enough to hurt you. If he wanted it to be tighter, he could easily do it. 

As people look back curiously at what was happening, you grew embarrassed.

-

As Levi shut the car door- _aggressively..._ you jolt a little. He speed walks over to the other side to let himself in the driver's seat, then slamming the door again. 

You wait for him to turn on the car, but he doesn't.

He's waiting for you to explain yourself. 

"Just take me home." you mumble quietly. 

Embarrassment was an understatement at this point. 

Levi says nothing, but you can tell from just being next to him that he's not content at the slightest. 

The drive back was silent and uncomfortable... and if you could, you wish you could disappear. 

As the car stops and shuts off, you notice your surroundings. This isn't your house. 

"Levi, where are we?" you ask. 

"My apartment." he answers, beginning to get out of the car. 

"What? Why would you bring me to your-" 

"Because your property has cameras everywhere, and it likely caught you leaving the house." he mutters, slamming the door. You sink into the car seat just a little and wait. Levi always opened and closed the door for you. 

It was some sort of sacred rule of his to do so. 

As the door opens, you awkwardly stumble out and look down. He shuts the door and locks the car, then without looking back, he begins to walk ahead. 

You follow behind, trying to keep up with his fast pace. He was never this fast, unless he was mad.

For two years he's been your bodyguard, so of course you knew. 

As he lets you inside first, you take off your heels. When he's inside, he once again, slams the door and walks over to stand in front of you. 

Just as you're about to open your mouth, he beats you to it. 

"What the fuck was that? Are you _that_ much of an imbecile to pull some shit like that?" he starts scolding. 

"I'm twenty-two. I don't need help." you argue back. 

"Don't need help?" He laughs. You never hear that sort of thing from him, but you know that that was not a happy laugh. 

"Think about what that man could have done to you if I didn't get there any sooner. Then what? Hm?" he shouts back. 

That's when it hits you. He's right. 

You had hit your head so hard that you couldn't even stand straight back there. God knows what would have happened to you. 

A knot in your throat forms, but you suppress it.

"I'm sorry." you say quietly.

Levi turns and walks towards his coat hanger stand.

"You could have told me about wanting to go and I would have taken you myself." he tells you, taking off his coat and hanging it.

You say nothing. Instead, you stand there, unsure of what to do and embarrassed to even look up at him. He was likely to report this to our father as well. 

As he finishes, he turns back to you and sighs. 

"Come on, brat. Let's find you something to change you out of." he mutters, still upset.

You silently follow him though the hallway and to his room. 

The apartment was fairly small, but nice. A modern one bedroom.

You noted it was neatly organized and dust-free, much as you imagined it to be. Levi's always been keen about cleanliness. 

As he looks through his drawers, he takes out a sweatshirt, and a pair of dark blue flannel pajama pants. 

He saunters over into his bathroom and grabs a towel, then comes back out to hand it all to you. 

"Go get cleaned up. You smell like shit." he tells you bluntly. 

You frown. "Look, asshole. I get that you're mad because if something bad were to have happened to me you would have lost your job, but cut it off with the names. I had a shitty night too." you snap. 

Levi stops and looks at you. As he opens his mouth to argue, he stops himself and sighs.

Levi instead gives you an annoyed look and turns to walk out to give you privacy. "Take too long and I'll drag you out. Hurry up." he mutters.

You flick him off behind his back and slam the bathroom door shut. 

"Break my door and you pay!" he shouts from outside. 

You roll your eyes and begin to undo your dress, letting it fall to the floor.

As you take your sweet time in the shower, Levi is busy making his tea. 

All day he was waiting for it. It was routine. 

Leave at twelve, come home, shower, have his tea, then read a book, since he had trouble sleeping anyways.

Tough it seems that this night messed it all up, huh? 

As he leaned against the counter, watching the electric kettle heat up, he was pensive...

_"...I get that you're mad because if something bad were to have happened to me you would have lost your job..."_

Part of that was true... but it wasn't just about his job. It was more than that.

Though tonight he might have been furious, it wasn't all all because of his job. 

He had fallen for you. 

About a year ago, he had finally realized it. 

It was against policy of him to have any sort of romantic relation with you, but something about you had really got him. 

You didn't hate his presence. You liked Levi, and got along with him well, but it wasn't the first time you've done something stupid that made him flip like he did tonight. 

Your father made it clear that any sort of romantic relationship was against policy, but you too had felt that same feeling Levi had. About nine months into his job of being your personal bodyguard though, so only a few months before he had realized. 

You both just never showed it though.

And thus, it was as if it was just him trying to keep his job to you.

The two of you liked each other, but thought that those feelings were never reciprocated.

How humorous.

As you sauntered over to where you remembered the living room was, you see Levi, facing the opposite direction, unaware you have freshened up. 

You sit there a little while, waiting, until the electric kettle is ready and hot. 

You noticed Levi pull out two teacups, and not one. 

As he turned to grab a spoon for the sugar, he looked up to see you. 

He lets out a 'tch' and turns back around to the cups, adding sugar to yours. 

He knew it's how you liked it. Just a little extra sweet.

He sauntered over to the couch and set the cup down in front of you, then went to sit on the other side of the couch. 

"Thank you." you mumble quietly, then taking a careful sip so you don't burn your tongue. 

He says nothing, and the silence only grows. For minutes, the room is filled with nothing but awkward tension. 

You begin to wonder why he stopped before he said anything about his job. 

Did he think so otherwise? Was there a reason he was about to protest? 

"Levi," you set the cup down. 

He looks at you.

You gulp. 

"What were you going to say?” you ask. “Back before I showered, I mean."

"Don't worry about it." he mutters bitterly.

You can't take it anymore. 

Really, at this point, you rather just let it all out. 

You were tired of keeping everything you felt pent up. 

For two years you've known him. For a year and nine months you've liked him, and grown to love him. And today, you were more than thankful he had shown up. 

He saved you, and something was telling you this wasn't just about his stupid job. Something was telling you he loved you as much as you did… he was just upset at the moment.

The sudden feeling of confidence makes you get up on your feet and walk over and stand in front of Levi.

He looks up, confused and slightly frowning. 

Before he could say anything, you lean down, keeping yourself balanced by holding the couch, and kiss him.

It only lasts a few seconds, then you pull away.

You hoped the message got through, but his eyes were wide and in shock. His cheeks had a light shade of pink across them. It was a rare sight to see the stoic Levi you knew so submissive and vulnerable. So speechless.

God, you just hoped that 'something' wasn't you being a lunatic. 

"(y/n)..." he breathes.

"I-i'm sorry-" you stutter insecurely now. You began to quickly feel regret and embarrassment, but suddenly feel yourself get yanked onto his lap, and into another kiss. 

He pulls away slowly, biting your bottom lip, lightly, then letting go.

"Fuck, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that." he grunts under you. 

At his words, your heart flutters, and your body heats up. 

You weren't wrong after all. 

You giggle a little then press your foreheads together. 

"How long?" you whisper. 

"For about a year I've known." he whispers back, brushing his calloused fingers against your hair, and pulling them behind your ear. "You?"

"Three months more than you." you reply, slightly smirking. "Looks like I beat you."

The two of you have been through hell and back together. 

More than anyone else, he's been there for you always to save you, whether it was danger or not.

Fuck the protocol. Fuck if this wasn't allowed. 

You kiss him again, and again... and again, never getting enough of the flavor of tea his soft warm lips was giving you. 

You grinned onto his cock, testing the water. He lets out a moan in between the kiss as his hands move to grab your butt and moves you to make that same motion, over and over, making his dick grow harder against your clothed pussy.

The opened mouth kiss grew more passionate, and the lust for each other was getting hungrier and impatient. 

Your hands begin to quickly and messily unbutton his shirt, but his hands suddenly stop you. 

"Are you sure?" he asks, out of breath. 

You give him a single nod, then lean down to kiss and nip his neck. Then you stop yourself, looking up at him.

Your eyes are asking if he's okay with this too. 

He smirks and laughs a little, then pulling you back into his lips, his tongue brushes against yours as you continue to undo his shirt. 

He reaches for the hem of the sweatshirt and lifts it off you. His eyes wander down to your chest, to which he begins to undo your bra, throwing it to the floor. 

It makes a thud as it hits the hardwood floor. 

While one hand is on his neck, and the other grabbing his hair, he plays with one breast, as he suckles on the other. You can't help but let out a stifled moan as his tongue laps your nipple. 

Then, you pull him away, making a pop sound as his lips leave your breast. 

He gives you an impatient look, but you return it with a smirk. 

"What are you planning, brat?" he tells you in a low, hungry voice. 

With half lidded eyes, you give him a provocative look, then flick you eyes down to the belt of his pants. 

His eyes widen, and his blush deepens.

"Let me take care of you this time.." you whisper, grasping his erect cock and rubbing it over his clothes. 

He groans and throws his head back. His breath hitches and his hand grips a throw beside him. 

"Fuck." he breathes. 

You haven't even gotten to the good part yet.

You begin to undo his belt, pulling it off. Before you throw it aside, you realize it could come to good use...

You quickly unzip his pants and pull them down, along with his drawers with the help of him lifting his hips. 

His cock springs up, and you lick your lips. 

Before you proceed, you get up from the floor and hover over Levi once more. 

"Hands." you simply say with the belt in your hands. 

"What?" he huffs. "What's this?"

"Don't be impatient, Levi... I'll take care of you." you say, slowly palming his dick. 

His breath hitches and he gives in. 

Quickly, you loop the belt and secure both his hands onto a tight bondage. 

You kiss him, then as you pull away, you bite his bottom lip, still stroking his cock. As you lower yourself down, trailing kisses slowly down his body, his lidded eyes watch you.

When you're on your knees, settle between his legs, you begin to lick the tip, circling it. You watch as he shuts his eyes and his muscles tighten. His strong arms flex as he keeps them above his head, but you're sure you tightened it well enough for him to not be able to free his hands.

You giggle and press a single kiss on the tip, then run your tongue down from the bottom, to the very top, slowly as you watch his lips part and his chest rise up and down after every deep breath he took, unevenly. 

You then begin to wrap your lips around the top, then lowering your head to take it all in. 

Levi groans and curses under his breath as he watches you take in his impatient cock. 

You gag just slightly as the tip hits the back of your throat. You noted he was bigger than you thought, but it only made you more aroused. 

The way his muscles flexed the deeper you went. How he cursed quietly after trying his best to suppress his grunts and moans. 

He wanted so badly to reach down and grip your hair, but the belt was keeping him restrained.

You continue to go faster every second, driving him more and more insane. 

His breath was growing heavier and uneven, so you knew you needed to stop.

You didn’t want him to finish just yet.

Your mouth makes a pop sound as it leaves his cock, and his head tilts down to look at you. 

"Why'd you stop.." he says between breaths, impatiently. 

You get up and begin to slip off the flannel patterned pants he had let you wear, leaving you only in your panties. 

You can feel the wetness that's been pooling between your legs, and Levi quickly realizes it. 

He smirks and lets out a faint laugh. 

"Oh, I see." he says in a low tone.

The sudden switch from submissive to dominant caught you off guard, but also turned you on. 

He looks you up and down, licks his lips, then out of nowhere, yanks his fists and breaks the belt holding both his hands. 

"How-"

"I'm a trained bodyguard. You should have known I could do that." he tells you, then grabbing you hips and reeling you to sit back on top of him. 

"Fuck." he breathes in your ear as his hand slides down your panties. His middle finger gently circles your clit, making you shudder and grip his shoulders. 

You move your hips to the rhythm of his fingers, then he stops. 

You let out an impatient mewl in his ear, asking why he stopped if he just started.

Suddenly, he stands and grasps you from your thighs, carrying you. 

You know now where he's taking this.

Your heart skips and flutters as the door opens and shuts. The light is dim, but enough for you to see the bed and faint silhouettes of the furniture. 

He gently sets you down onto the bed, face up, and he begins to slowly and lovingly trail kisses down your body as our hand intertwines with the back of his head, lightly gripping his dark hair.

As he reaches your lower stomach, he looks up to meet your eyes. 

You know what he's asking for, so you nod your head once and relax your body. 

As he lowers his head down, the bundle of nerves in your stomach multiplies. 

His fingers slowly slide down to feel the warm wetness of your folds, then with one strong arm, he loops it around your leg and reels you in closer. He starts to tongue your clit. It's a feeling you've never experienced before, but the sensation was electrifying, making you mewl and your muscles tighten.

As his tongue pleased your core, his two fingers slowly slid inside your hole, making your legs tighten and your back arch. You wanted to suppress your moans, but Levi didn't like that. 

He wanted to hear you loud and clear, so he went faster.

His digits curved and hit a certain spot that made you loosen and your head spin. Levi noted that, and began to hit that same spot, finally earning what was music to his ears. 

One of your hands gripped his hair as your hips rolled forward, chasing your finish. The other hand grasped the bed sheets tightly.

The electrifying feeling raced down your spine as your legs were starting to tense and shake. Levi's arm grips you closer to his face, going faster, and his tongue circling your core. 

Your breath hitches, and you moan his name as you come.

Out of breath, you let go of Levi's hair, while he savors your juices left on his lips. As you come down from your high, Levi hovers over you, eyes lidded and watching you pant.

Once again, his eyes ask you if this is what you want. If you're sure of it. 

You cup his cheek and nod once. 

"Take me, Levi." you whisper. 

His eyes are looking at you, lovingly. You lean up to press one gentle kiss and relax. 

He lines up his cock to your hole, then slowly slides in. He's big, so it takes you a moment to august to his girth. You breathe in and relax your body, 

He waits for you, and as you press your foreheads together, he knows you're ready.

Your arms loops around his neck as he thrusts in and out, gently at first, but within the seconds, picking up speed. 

You bite your lip, trying to keep yourself from being noisy, but Levi again, does not like that. 

Still thrusting deep into you, he lifts his head, to look at you. 

"Let me hear that pretty voice of yours" he says, breathlessly, following with a grunt. His arms are caging you in place below him, and as his hips snap deeper into you, hitting that same spot, you can no longer suppress your moans. 

"Fuck, Levi.." you plead. 

He kisses your neck, breathing in your scent. 

It's intoxicating. He loves it, and can't get enough of you. 

"Ride me." he breathes, not slowing down a second. 

You can't make out words, but nod your head once as you bite your lip. 

Quickly, you push him to roll over, followed by you keeping your hands on his bare chest and sitting on top of his dick.

You take his arms and move them to grasp your hips as you roll your hips deep into his girth.

You whimper as the tip hits you just where you like it, sending shocks up your spine. 

Your head begins to get dizzy, but with Levi's strong hands moving you down deeper, you're in complete ecstasy. 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” he huffs, still moving your hips, faster. You tighten your muscles around his dick, making him grunt.

You feel Levi's cock twitch, and feel something warm shoot up inside you as he grunts. His strong hold weakens just slightly, still helping you reach your climax. 

You continue to move up and down, taking it all in, once again, chasing your finish.

You feel the similar shock go down your spine, then quickly lean down to kiss him as you came. 

You moaned into his lips as he held you tightly against his frame, still thrusting into you to add to the pleasure.

As you slowly came down, you slumped over Levi's body, completely exhausted. 

"Levi," you whisper, still panting. 

He hums as his hands either run down your back or stoke your hair. 

"How are we going to go on with this?" you whisper, getting up slowly to face him. 

He stays silent. 

You climb off of him slowly and lay beside him as he wraps an arm around you, pressing you closer onto him. 

"Let's worry about it tomorrow. We have time to think until Wednesday." he tells you soothingly. 

"Wednesday?" you ask. 

He pulls up the covers over the both of you. "That's when your father gets back." 

You hum. 

"I'm sorry for being reckless earlier." you whisper. "I'm glad you got there in time." 

You curl yourself closer to him, feeling the safety of his presence against yours.

"I'll always be there to keep you safe. Whether you're in danger or not." he replies. 

You can't help but smile like an idiot. 

Was this a dream? Was this all real?

Did you and Levi, your bodyguard, actually just do this? 

You can’t believe it, but you’re overwhelmed with content.

"I love you, Levi." you say softly. 

It takes a few seconds for him to reply, which you aren’t surprised about. You don’t expect him to say something as lovey-dovey as that.

"I do too." he mumbles, shyly. 

Your smile widened. You could tell he's not exactly the super affectionate kind, but you knew he was telling the truth.

"Sleep." he whispers in your ear, placing a warm kiss on our temple. 

You inhale the fresh scent of his sheets and soon, fall into deep slumber. 

Your bodyguard's secret was out, as was yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY managed to finish this.  
> I was a bit nervous, because my head pressured me to finish at least this one (since i'm stuck on the Reiner one-shot atm..) so I kind of hope it wasn't super shitty :')  
> Still, I hope all of you enjoyed bodyguard Levi breaking the belt effortlessly hehe.  
> Stay safe and have a nice day/night everyone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).


End file.
